The Human and the Skrull
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: When a young man meets young female Skrull things begin to go strange for both of them. The two of them begin to fall in love with each other. Can they express their love for each other, and how will they're relationship work can they figure it out? I only own my OC'S. (Story on hold)


**"Helping the Mysterious Alien"**

In the city of California of Las Angeles on a beach, they were bonfires going on and many making out and many, many more.

After all, everything seemed so quiet lately since Thanos and the Black Order attack. The Hulk brought the whole universe back from the Blip, and many family and friends were reunited.

A young man gets up and heads to his car. It was late at night and had a long day ahead of him.

While looking at the night sky a shooting star comes down. He looks up. "Wow." He said while whispering to himself. "I wish, I wish for-" But before he can make a wish the star was rapidly coming down and crashes down into the beach water.

The young man wasn't hurt, but he did see someone in the water. He rushes to aid and begins to swim to the person. There he saw a green alien in a black uniform. "Oh, my god." He also saw that the alien with green skin is female.

He swims back to sore with her. He helps her out, but she wasn't responding. He puts his ear on her chest and saw it was still beating. He also saw a cut womb on her left side of her stomach. He carries her over his shoulder and rushes to his car.

He imminently drives back to his apartment and carries her back to his apartment building.

He then sets her down on a table and gets out a first aid kit. "Ok, I may not know what you are, but I'm gonna help you. So don't you quit on me." He gets out a needle and a stitching kit.

She moans and begins to remove her uniform and begins to work on her womb through the night.

* * *

The next morning the green alien lady wakes up and saw where she was and also saw a bandage on her left side of her stomach. She gets up but was she was in pain while getting up.

"Whoa, carefully let me help you." The young puts a plate of toast and eggs down and helps her to the bed in the guest room.

"Where am I, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, you crashed in beach water, you were unconscious, and I healed you up." He then sets her down gently on the bed.

"Thank you... human." She said with kindness in her voice.

"Oh, my name is Hugh... Hugh Collins." He introduced himself to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Akiza and I'm a Skrull agent." She introduced. "We can also shapeshift into anyone." She then transforms into Hugh.

Hugh's eyes widen but were also amazed at the same time. "Oh, shape-shifting aliens? Very impressive." He then heads out into the kitchen. He brings her back a plate of eggs toast. "Here, it's food, and it won't bite." He gives her the plate.

She takes the plate. "I know, I've lived on Earth for almost my whole life." She begins to eat the food that he brought out for her.

For the next few days Hugh was helping Akiza some more and more with her injured wombs, and she was healing fast all because of him.

On the last day, Hugh removes her bandages and she was all healed up. "Thank you, Hugh, all because of you I survived and wouldn't die from that crashed." She said with a graceful smile and also in her voice too.

"My pleasure." He said.

She then leaves to head back to do whatever she's gonna do. But before she can leave she gives Hugh a hug. He hugs her and then she leaves and not before turning into a human woman so she won't get recognized as an alien with green skin and huge ears.

While Akiza was walking the streets of Las Angeles she felt something strange inside her that she never felt before in her life.

'What is this strange feeling? Something about that human that I've never felt before in my life... what can it mean?' She thought to herself.

Back at Hugh's apartment, he begins to wonder if he'll ever see Akiza again. 'That alien girl... she was so... beautiful.' He thought. 'Her eyes, and her voice, they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen.'

* * *

**Here's a brand new chapter, I thought creating a story with a human and a Skrull falling in love with each other would be kinda cool. I have a 50% chance that Captain Marvel might be in the story. I really hope you like my brand new story. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
